


I'm going to make this place your home

by 0urhappygirl500



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Game, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0urhappygirl500/pseuds/0urhappygirl500
Summary: At the time Roxanne had just been a college student; it was the typical story she and an old friend got drunk at a college party in their last year and she ended up pregnant. They decided to each take one of the kids; he took the boy while she took the girl and they tried to live their lives as best they could.They moved to different places and eventually lost touch, it was for the best she noticed he had been changing as they got older becoming colder. Sometimes she would think about the baby that he had taken with him, the one she hadn’t kept.She never thought she’d see that baby again like this.





	I'm going to make this place your home

Roxanne Lalonde had made a lot of mistakes in her life but she likes to think Rose was one of the few things she’s ever done right. She knows she probably hasn’t been the best mother in the world but Rose was growing up to be a great girl so Rose was one of the few things she’s ever done right. She has to believe that now more than ever considering who she was about to meet.

Meet probably wasn’t the right word; technically she had already met him but he and Rose were just babies’ back then but it had been a long time…how long had it been? Over thirteen years now, not for the first time she found herself wondering what he was like with a slight regret for not keeping him and Rose together. She had always rationalized the decision by telling herself that she wouldn’t have been able to raise two children at the time, she was too young and barley knew what she was doing with her own life.

Though she guesses it was all a moot point now she was going to see him again soon and she was bringing him home with her. She glanced over to Rose who had been ignoring her ever since she tried telling her daughter what was happening. Not that Ms. Lalonde could blame Rose she wouldn’t know how to react if someone suddenly told her she had a twin. 

At the time Roxanne had just been a college student; it was the typical story she and an old friend got drunk at a college party in their last year and she ended up pregnant. They decided to each take one of the kids; he took the boy while she took the girl and they tried to live their lives as best they could.

They moved to different places and eventually lost touch, it was for the best she noticed he had been changing as they got older becoming colder. Sometimes she would think about the baby that he had taken with him, the one she hadn’t kept.

She never thought she’d see that baby again like this.

\---

 

He didn’t really feel sad; he knew you were probably supposed to feel sad when this kind of shit happened but instead he just felt a sort of numb feeling. For what had to be the hundredth time Dave wondered if he really was just too cool to feel emotional about this kind of thing or if maybe he was just heartless.

Rose would probably say something like maybe he was feeling numb in response to a bunch of emotions hitting him at once or some shit; fuck just thinking of the field day she would have psychoanalyzing him right now was a reminder on why he hadn’t been messaging any of his friends.

Yeah that’s what he was doing, Dave had been thinking about messaging one of them sure. But he couldn’t seem to find anything to say. It’s cool though he just needed some time to think alone and sort out the thoughts in his head. He hadn’t really been on Pesterchum since he answered the door and his life officially made no sense but his phone kept buzzing letting him know his friends where messaging him. Dave had been tempted a couple of times to check his messages but he couldn’t really be bothered to right now.

Besides staring blindly at the wall like he had been doing in every room he’d been in for the past two days was clearly a more pressing matter and a far better use of his time.

Something must have happened though because his phone had been buzzing for a while, maybe John had gotten excited about something. Dave found his mouth move slightly into a little twitch of a smile. Though the smile quickly turned to a frown as he began to wonder if his friends were worrying that he wasn’t online but nah that couldn’t be he’d only been off line for less than two days.

Dave shuffled a bit in the uncomfortable as fuck chair that they had put him in his eyes gazing at the celling as he leaned back.

He never actually really thought Bro *could* die, he always seemed kind of un-killable and if he was ever going to die Dave would have always thought it would be in some fucking awesome way not because he got drunk one night and crashed and burned in his car.

When Bro wasn’t home that morning Dave hadn’t thought anything about it; Bro would always disappear sometimes he could be gone for weeks leaving Dave on his own. To be honest Dave kind of enjoyed those weeks, sure he would worry a bit about food if his stash got a little low but it was nothing that he couldn’t handle. Bro going off the radar every once in a while wasn’t anything new after all.

What had been new was the nock on the door it wasn’t like the Strider’s got visitors or anything but he’d opened it to check and had been surprised as fuck when it was the cops. When they told him everything at first he thought that Bro had set this all up to mess with him but he’d been allowed to see the body and it was hitting him that this was all real.

Bro was gone and right now he was waiting for the lady that Bro knocked up in college to come and take him back with her. He’d never really thought about what having a mother would be like why bother you know? But now he was going to meet his and he had no idea what to think.

So he wasn’t going to; he was just going to stare at the wall for a while. There was no point in trying to make sense of anything when his life was going insane right?

“Dave?” A familiar voice said with surprise as he dragged his eyes away from the ceiling only to feel pretty surprised himself when he noticed Rose standing in front of him. What the hell was she doing here?

Rose was staring at him with disbelief on her face as if she were sorting out something in her head and organizing the facts. Close behind her a blonde woman that Dave recognized from pictures as Roses mom came down the hallway with some government worker.

Like everyone who Dave had encountered since this all started the government worker stared down at him almost patronizingly but Rose’s mom’s expression was kind of soft and slightly melancholy.

“Dave there’s someone here to meet you,” the government worker said and Dave started to understand Rose’s disbelief as he started to connect the dots. No, no way it couldn’t be…

Rose’s mom knelt down to be eyelevel with him and gave him a small smile.

“Hi Davey, I’m your mom”

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that's been bouncing around in my head for a while. Basically it's a no game AU but bro's dies and Dave moves in with the Lalonde's. I don't know if I'll actually write more of this or not but I'd like to keep that option open. Story title comes from the song Home by Phillip Phillips


End file.
